


typing//dr group chat au

by thesmallstorm



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Boyfriends, Class 78, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gay Panic, Group Chat Fic, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant - New Dangan Ronpa V3, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Social Media, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, give leon more rights, ibukis friends with leon, kyoko aoi and makoto are close friends, v3 kids hang out with the other classes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmallstorm/pseuds/thesmallstorm
Summary: Bballcherrysnowcone69 is typing...Bballcherrysnowcone69: what can I say? You mean a lot to me man;)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thinking it would be a good idea to have both bonding experiences and a way to get in touch with the rest of his class, chihiro fujisaki makes a group chat on Snapchat with the rest of class 78 at hopes peak academy. Makoto naegi, who is flung into this along with the other students, is finding it somewhat challenging to begin conversation with all of his classmates considering he mostly stuck to kyoko kirigiri and aoi asahina and not many others. So what does he do when he suddenly begins conversation with one of the most famous idols out of the bunch? Will he just shrug off their cheesy one liners and heartfelt words as mere play, or will he realize it's something else? Something more...romantic than that.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fukawa Toko & Naegi Komaru, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto, Soda Kazuichi & Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	1. one new friends

Altered_ego created "hopes peak academy class 78"

altered_ego added SHSLahogae

altered_ego added biker_with_dogs17

altered_ego added norunninginthehalls

altered_ego added bballcherrysnowcone69

altered_ego added doughnut_loving_swimmer & SHSLweedman

altered_ego added kungfuwaifu, richer_than_you, has_pen_will_travel, pokerfacelolita, every.villain.is.lemons, 2Dselfinsert, stage_sensation, lavender.detective, & soldier76

~9:28 pm~

altered_ego:   
so i think this is everyone

bballcherrysnowcone69:   
oh shit whats up guys-

biker_with_dogs17:   
wait, what the hell is all this?

richer_than_you:   
just what is this? fujisaki why would you include me in something so juvenile?

biker_with_dogs17:  
hey dammit knock it off togami-

bballcherrysnowcone69:   
dude, byakuya was born with a stick up his ass, you know hes not gonna knock it off,

norunninginthehalls:  
oh hello chihiro! i see you've taken my advice in making this group chat!

altered_ego:  
yep! even though it doesnt look like its going well.

bballcherrysnowcone69:   
well thats just because we've got the snob in here-

has_pen_will_travel:   
hey dont talk about master byakuya like that!

richer_than_you:  
fukawa, your insanity is not helping

altered_ego:   
so anyways-

altered_ego:  
ishimaru and i were talking a few days ago and we thought it would be a good idea to add the whole class to a snapchat group, so we could easily get in touch with one another after school if we need to.

biker_with_dogs17:  
oh wow actually thats smart as hell chi

altered_ego:  
and it would allow us to talk and get to know eachother a little better, alot of us dont really talk in free periods so this is a good opportunity i think,

norunninginthehalls:   
yes this is an excellent opportunity for us to get to know eachother and excel in our curriculum as a whole!

lavender.detective:   
yes, that does make sense

richer_than_you:  
yes well i already see enough of you plebeians at school to last a lifetime, i would much rather have more time away from you, goodbye.

richer_than_you has left the chat

bballcherrysnowcone69:  
oh he left-

altered_ego added richer_than_you

altered_ego:  
there we go

bballcherrysnowcone69:   
hey man, glad to have you back-

richer_than_you:   
believe me, i wish i was anywhere else

altered_ego:  
i have to admit, it was kinda hard to find everybody, even with my programs, so im glad i finally hunted everyone down-

altered_ego:   
it was especially hard to find you makoto :D

SHSLahogae:   
oh wow, sorry!

SHSLahogae:  
i honestly should have followed you all sooner tbh

SHSLahogae:   
but i only really ever hang out with kyoko and aoi so i never had the chance!

bballcherrysnowcone69:  
nah man youre cool-

bballcherrysnowcone69:  
i honestly dont follow alot of our class either except for mondo and chi so-

Altered_ego:  
then we probably should all introduce ourselves!

Altered_ego:   
I'm chihiro fujisaki, nice to meet all of you!:)

Biker_with_dogs17:  
mondo owada, kinda obvious from my handle but whatever,

Norunninginthehalls:   
I'm kiyotaka ishimaru but feel free to call me taka! Pleasure to meet you all!!

Bballcherrysnowcone69:   
I mean I think this is pretty obvious from my name but I'm Leon kuwata! Wassup-

Doughnut_loving_swimmer:  
I'm aoi asahina! And kungfuwaifu is Sakura XD

SHSLahogae:  
hey guys I'm makoto naegi!

Lavender.detective:  
kyoko kirigiri nice to meet you all,

Altered_ego:   
and of course some people aren't here rn so I'll introduce them-

Altered_ego:  
pokerfacedlolita is celestia ludenburg, stage_sensation is sayaka maizono, SHSL weedman is yasuhiro hagakure, richer_than_you was obviously byakuya togami has_pen_will_travel is toko fukawa, every.villain.is.lemons. Is junko enoshima, soldier76 is murkuro, and 2Dselfinsert is hifumi yamada-

biker_with_dogs17:  
so wait, where is everyone else? It's just us here rn-

norunninginthehalls:   
theyre all probably asleep and getting ready for another day of education!

doughnut_loving_swimmer:  
no not all of them, sakuras at the gym training and i think sayakas performing on stage right now? idk i dont hang around her often

bballcherrysnowcone69:  
yeah she is, she dmed me right before she went on-

biker_with_dogs17:  
yeah well shes gonna come back to a shit ton of messages

bballcherrysnowcone69:  
oof you right-

altered_ego:   
oh no i forgot! sorry sayaka if you're reading this XD

altered_ego:  
i think celeste's at a gambling competition and junkos over doing a late night photoshoot, they probably wont be responding till in the morning-

biker_with_dogs17:   
yeah and hiros out getting high or something? idfk

SHSLahogae:   
lmao

2Dselfinsert:  
yes and of course mukuros over seas on military business

bballcherrysnowcone69:   
oh shit hey hifumi!

altered_ego:  
oh hey! welcome!

altered_ego:  
we were just sorting out where everyone was

2Dselfinsert:  
yes well, i just finished a new installment of my latest masterpiece and i turned my phone off to focus on my work

altered_ego:  
oh neat! sorry theres alot of messages to go through, we kinda got carried away-

altered_ego:  
that goes out to everyone in the chat thats not here, sorry for having so many messages to look through

bballcherrysnowcone69:   
but lets be honest, byakuya more than likely muted us a long time ago-

biker_with_dogs17:  
hell yeah

doughnut_loving_swimmer:  
him and toko both probably

SHSLahogae:   
yeah probably, I don't think we'll hear from them often-

lavender.detective:   
well its not like we can force them to communicate or anything-

bballcherrysnowcone69:  
yeah if they want to squares then thats on them fr

biker_with_dogs17:   
yeah its probably for the best tbh, i cant stand watching him shit all over people like he does 24/7

bballcherrysnowcone69:   
or deal with tokos really weird bdsm shit-

SHSLahogae:   
agreed lmao

biker_with_dogs17:  
^

2Dselfinsert:  
but what is so bad about miss fukawas interest in such things? i find it quite interesting

doughnut_loving_swimmer:  
eww dude

biker_with_dogs17:  
dude wtf?

bballcherrysnowcone69:   
like she can like it but i dont wanna hear about their off brand fifty shades of grey shit-

doughnut_loving_swimmer:  
LMAO

SHSLahogae:   
lmaooo

norunninginthehalls:   
everyone! dont talk about things so vulgar in a school environment! that includes this chat

biker_with_dogs17:  
sorry babe lmao

bballcherrysnowcone69:  
hey man thats gaY-

doughnut_loving_swimmer:   
says the person who i saw walking with their arm around kazuichi souda last month-

bballcherrysnowcone69:  
...

bballcherrysnowcone69:   
no you didnt..

Biker_with_dogs17:  
💀💀💀

Bballcherrysnowcone69:  
brO-

Biker_with_dogs17:   
y e s?

SHSLahogae:  
💀

Altered_ego:   
oh my god leon💀

Bballcherrysnowcone69:   
when your friends keep bringing the ex you just broke up with-

Biker_with_dogs17:  
oh shit dude I'm sorry-

Lavender.detective:   
oh Leon my apologies

Bballcherrysnowcone69:  
nah it's cool, sucks being alone though, I'm getting over it though, doing better than before definitely-

doughtnut_loving_swimmer:  
im sorry i didnt know about that and im sure it hurts, but itll get better dw! 

Bballcherrysnowcone69:  
thanks aoi, I respekt

Doughnut_loving_swimmer:  
no problem 😁🤙

Biker_with_dogs17:  
I mean I wish I could try to relate but my partners passed out on my shoulder rn so🤷♂️

2Dselfinsert:   
oh????

Doughnut_loving_swimmer:  
aweee

Bballcherrysnowcone69:   
oh how the gay tables have turned-

Biker_with_dogs17:   
Piss off leon-

Doughnut_loving_swimmer:   
I was wondering why taka hasn't replied in a while-

Biker_with_dogs17:  
yeah he's asleep on my shoulder, we were watching a movie and he just got tired I guess-

Doughnut_loving_swimmer:  
awe that's so adorable!

Altered_ego:   
you guys are really awesome together!!

Bballcherrysnowcone69:   
they be flexing-

Biker_with_dogs17:  
hey what can I say? I got really lucky-

Biker_with_dogs17:   
takas like one of the best things to happen in my life and I appreciate him, so yeah Im gonna fucking flex-

Bballcherrysnowcone69:   
fair enough

Doughnut_loving_swimmer:   
oh my gosh guys it's getting super late! I should really be getting off to sleep!

Altered_ego:  
yeah same here, we have school tomorrow too so-

Biker_with_dogs17:   
oh shit chi you right-

Biker_with_dogs17:  
in that case I'm gonna head out,

Doughnut_loving_swimmer:   
same here! Gn guys! See you at school tomorrow!

Altered_ego:   
goodnight!

2Dselfinsert:   
good evening!

Lavender.detective:  
good night everyone

SHSLahogae:  
gn guys!

Bballcherrysnowcone69:  
oh shit makoto I thought you were asleep already ooF-

SHSLahogae:  
yeah i don't talk much, sorry!

Bballcherrysnowcone69:   
hey no worries 😎

Bballcherrysbowcone69:   
and if any of you guys can't sleep then like you can slide into my dms and talk fr-

Biker_with_dogs17:   
stop being h o r n y on main dude

Bballcherrysnowcone69:   
no fr I don't mind if anybody wants to talk, god knows imma be up so why not drag another person to insomnia land with me-

Altered_ego:  
thanks Leon!

SHSLahogae:   
thanks!☺️

Bballcherrysnowcone69:   
np homies-

Altered_ego:  
goodnight everyone!

~4:34 am~

SHSLweedman:  
awe dude, I was gone for a minute and this is what I miss?

Bballcherrysnowcone69:  
dude it's like 4 in the morning, you be Wilding-


	2. 2. A little bit of help

~hopes peak academy~

~Thursday, 3:21 pm~

  
stage_sensation:

Wow so this is what I come back to after performing huh?💀

altered_ego:

Oh sorry sayaka! We really got carried away huh?

stage_sensation:

No it’s totally okay I love being a part of group messages they’re entertaining! I’m sorry I missed it tbh

altered_ego:

Oh thank goodness I though you were gonna be mad lol, we were a little chaotic

every.villain.is.lemons:

No I totally love you guys!! I’m sad I missed it >:((((

biker_with_dogs17:

Well knowing s o m e people, this will be happening a lot dw-

SHSLweedman:

it’s me and Leon, we are some people.

doughnut_loving_swimmer:

There will be many last braincell conversations here

SHSLahogae:

True!

lavender.detective:

Oh hello makoto, I though you’d be in book club by this time

doughnut_loving_swimmer:

Yeah shouldn’t you be in class rn?

SHSLahogae:

I was but the teachers late per usual

biker_with_dogs17:

Shit man

SHSLahogae:  
  
were all kinda vibing until she shows, mahirus here setting up her equipment because we’re taking some pictures for some school article

stage_sensation:

tell her I said hi🥺💕

altered_ego:

oh I’m sorry makoto

SHSLahogae:

It’s alright!

pokerfacedlolita:

Well chihiro in regards to this whole chat

2Dselfinsert:

Oh! The ravishing queen speaks!

biker_with_dogs17:

Stfu hifumi

pokerfacedlolita:

Personally I find this a waste of time and effort, I’m far too busy to keep up with this, I’m sure byakuya and toko agree, please stop the pointless chatter 

altered_ego:

Oh.. right

bballcherrysnowcone69:

Oh guys Oml-

bballcherrysnowcone69:

I appear to have-

bballcherrysnowcone69:

stepped in shit

bballcherrysnowcone69 

Wow it’s Celestes opinion 😳😳

biker_with_dogs17:

💀💀💀

SHSLweedman:

Oh s h i t

SHSLweedman:

R o a s t e d

stage_sensation:

OML Leon Celeste doesn’t play games she’ll absolutely crush you frfr 💀💀

pokerfacedlolita:

Oh please as if I’d let the thoughts of a baseball player of all people effect me

doughnut_loving_swimmer:

😳😳😳

bballcherrysnowcone69:

Oh I’m sorry I don’t think I asked tornado headass 🥰💕💕

stage_sensation:

💀💀💀

SHSLweedman:

Okay but fr can we take a minute to appreciate that Leon slid in as soon as drama started?

doughnut_loving_swimmer:

I mean that sound like him tbh-

altered_ego:

Should we be concerned?

every.villain.is.lemons:

Eh prolly ^-^

doughnut_loving_swimmer:

Probably not this happens regularly @ school-

biker_with_dogs17:

Should I get taka?

lavender.detective:

That might be for the best.

pokerfacedlolita:

Wow really kuwata? I knew you weren’t an intellectual but insulting peoples personal style Really shows how unintelligent you are, I thought you were smarter, a shame.

doughnut_loving_swimmer:

OOp-

biker_with_dogs17:

Meanwhile me: 👁👄👁🍵

SHSLahogae:

😳😳

bballcherrysnowcone69:

Bro can you just mute the chat???

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

or better yet l e a v e?

norunninginthehalls:

Alright enough both of you!! We shouldn’t be fighting at all period!!

doughnut_loving_swimmer:

he really said “periodt💅“

biker_with_dogs17:

Thank you baby hhh fuck I thought Celeste was gonna fuck his ass up-

SHSLweedman:

Ultimate moral compass saves the day again-

every.villain.is.lemons:

Awwwh just when it was ab to get good!>:((((

SHSLweedman:

junko radiates chaotic energy-

doughnut_loving_swimmer:

It’s probably for the best anyway-

stage_sensation:

Yeah we all know if something happened leon would get absolutely crushed

every.villain.is.lemons:  
  
bold of you to assume I didn’t have my bets on celeste🥰🥰

bballcherrysnowcone69: 

Bitch you on some weird shit- 

SHSLweedman:

Oof-

doughnut_loving_swimmer:

💀💀💀

2Dselfinsert:

Well theoretically I feel as if celeste would have more odds in her favor

bballcherrysnowcone69:

Sorry I aint taking notes from simps-

SHSLweedman:

said from the ceo of simps-

bballcherrysnowcone69:

👁👄👁

doughnut_loving_swimmer:

I’m-

biker_with_dogs17:

No y’all tripping Leon would definitely win

bballcherrysnowcone69:

THANK YOU-

SHSLweedman:

I mean yeah that’s fair-

SHSLweedman:

Everyone gangsta until red snow one headass pulls up-

biker_with_dogs17:

OH MY FUCKING GOD YES

bballcherrysnowcone69:

Wait-

bballcherrysnowcone69:

WaIT-

SHSLweedman:

What’s up homie?

bballcherrysnowcone69:

OHMYFUCKIAKSISISJSKS

biker_with_dogs17:

ya having a stroke there buddy?

norunninginthehalls:

Mondo don’t joke about something like that!!

biker_with_dogs17:

Shit sorry-

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

I FORGOT MY GODDAMN BAG IN MY LOCKER AT SCHOOL OH MY GOD IT HAS ALL MY SHIT IN IT

biker_with_dogs17:

how the fuck could you walk out of school without your bag????

doughtnut_loving_swimmer:

Everything except your phone apparently 

altered_ego:

Oh my god Leon I’m sorry!! You can get it tomorrow!!

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

No I can’t wait it’s got my wallet my driver’s license, everything literally-

norunninginthehalls:

Well- this is unfortunate 

biker_with_dogs17:

Well shit can’t you wait until tomorrow? 

bballcherrysnowcone69:

Bruh I can’t I have an excuse tomorrow Remember? I have a ball game that afternoon and I need my personal shit with me to go, it’s all the way across town and my parents are outta town and can’t give me a ride, it’s just me and my cousin home rn-

biker_with_dogs17:

Oh yeah I forgot you said something about that 

altered_ego:

Wait wait wait!! Maybe you can get makoto to run it by your house!! He’s at school right now!!

doughnut_loving_swimmer:

Yeah totally he can help!!

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

Okay okay okay I’ll give it a shot-

  
~bballcherrysnowcone69 started a conversation with SHSLahogae~

~3:59 pm~

bballcherrysnowcone69:

hey man sorry if you’re in class or whatever but I need a massive favor-

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

So adhd headass me forgot my bag in my locker and I really need it for my ball game tomorrow because it’s got all my damn stuff in it! Can you swing by there and get it for me? You know where my locker is it’s right next to aois with the mcr logo on it. I’m literally begging you please- 

SHSLahogae:

Oh for sure I’m on my way out now actually! I’ll swing by and grab it

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

Oh my fucking god thank you!! You’ve saved my entire LIFE-

SHSLahogae:

it’s no problem at all!!

SHSLahogae:

all we did was take pictures anyway so I let out early! I’ll swing by your house before dark to give it to you just drop your location 

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

thank you bRO, I’m at the wantano loft building I’m on the top floor but I’ll wait on the balcony and when I see you I’ll come down! 

SHSLahogae:

oh that’s on my way home anyway!! I’ll be there in around 15 minutes 

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

Thank you man seriously I owe you one!!

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

oh did you say you were taking pictures? Sick lol

SHSLahogae:

Eh not as sick as it sounds, we look awkward in every shot akaakajsj I don’t have them mahiru does but god when you see it you’ll know what I mean

Bballcherrysnowcone69 

bro naH you just think you look awkward! But then it looks fine when you see it, that happens to me in ball pictures or photo shoots

bballcherrysnowcone69:

also fam no homiesexuel But you loWkEy finE dw ab it aksjsjsjajw 

SHSLahogae:

bruh I’m the plainest one out of the whole group fym?

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

noo you’re all fine af give your self some credit amsjsj 🤠

SHSLahogae:

oof that cowboy emoji-

SHSLahogae: hey what’s your locker combo? 

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

Oh it’s 11037🤙

SHSLahogae: 

alright I’m in I got it! The black one with all the pins right?

bballcherrysnowcone69:

that’s it!! Thank you so much man!

SHSLahogae:

np! I’ll run it over to you! I’ll be there in five minutes 

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

Ight I’ll meet you outside 

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

Be prepared tho I look so uncool rn like-

SHSLahogae:

Bro no it’s alright idc! I look ragged too

bballcherrysnowcone69:

I got caught in the damn rain on my way home so my hair is like...👁👄👁

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

Plus my cousin cleaned up the house and rearranged a bunch of my shit so I don’t know where my glasses are now

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

Blind gang😎🤙

SHSLahogae:

I honestly didn’t know you wore glasses news to me

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

I never wear them to school, they don’t match my vibe™️ People would think I was an eboy no cap and that would make my skin c r a w l

SHSLahogae:

aksjsjajs ceo of hating eboys

SHSLahogae:

but glasses are like a cute and essential accessory though1 you kinda n e e d them akjsdkjldk

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

hol up- you think glasses are cute man?;)))

SHSLahogae:

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

lmfao jkjkjk

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

i mean glasses or not, i look like a fucking dWeEB. my head aint set up for those shits look-

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

SHSLahogae:

d u d e-

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

i know omg i look,, terrible oof

SHSLahogae:

no like-

SHSLahogae:

your hair looks really nice down!

SHSLahogae:

you should wear it like that more often imo

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

bro wait you think?

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

damn thanks man i appreciate it akjdjswks

SHSLahogae:

np!:)

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

hey wait is that you across the street? with the green jacket!

SHSLahogae:

yep thats me i see you!

~hopes peak academy~

~4:27 pm~

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

nvm fam crises avoided

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

makoto came through and got my bag, we vibing

altered_ego:

awe good! and thank you makoto that was very nice of you

doughnut_loving_swimmer:

oh thank god you saved us from the,,, w h i n i n g

biker_with_dogs17:

yeah god thank you Makoto

SHSLahogae:

it was nothing1 im happy to be useful

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

makoto is a lifE saVeR fr

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

i owe you one dude thank you-

~SHSLahogae started a conversation with Bballcherrysnowcone69~

SHSLahogae:

oh leon btw-

SHSLahogae:

you said you had a game tommorow? good luck!!

SHSLahogae:

it might not mean much coming from me but ya know-

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

oh hell yeah dude! thanks that actually does mean alot,, and hey ill keep you informed if youre up for it

SHSLahogae:

oh great id like that! thank you


	3. three: getting deep at the ball game

~hopes peak academy~  
~friday, 7:53~

Doughnut_loving_swimmer:  
quick morning positivity for leons ball game today! ;D

  
Doughnut_loving_swimmer:

good luck out there!! im sure youll do great!

norunninginthehalls:

yes absolutely hina!! im sure leon will do splendid!!!

kungfuwaifu:

hes the ultimate baseball star so in sure he will excel as always.

stage_sensation:

good luck leon if ur reading this!!! were rooting for you!!

stage_sensation:

oh hi sakura im glad youre finally able to text in here, welcome!

altered_ego:

oh sakura is so good to see you here! and ofc were all rooting for leon to win

kungfuwaifu:

yes i do apologize for not being able to sooner, however hina made sure to keep me up to date with conversations so i havent missed much :)

biker_with_dogs17:

oh yo didnt realize everyone would be on before school-

biker_with_dogs17:

and hell yeah leon will kick ass as always

lavender.detective:

sakura im glad to see you here, welcome!

kungfuwaifu:

my apologizes kirigri, i have been training for an out of district travel competition that i participated in over the week and i wasnt table to message

Doughnut_loving_swimmer:

she got gold isnt that awesome!!

biker_with_dogs17:

oh damn that is awesome

norunninginthehalls:

my deepest congratulations sakura

kungfuwaifu:

thank you all, youre so very kind💖

SHSLweedman:

wait damn why yall texting so early?? tf?

biker_with_dogs17:

i- dude

biker_with_dogs17:

its literally almost time to go to school dumbass

SHSLweedman:

OH-

SHSLweedman:

not me forgetting um,,, yeah yall are totally right-💀💀💀

biker_with_dogs17:

b r u h

SHSLweedman:

im sorry akjdslksdlksajdlkd

SHSLweedman:

i have two braincells yall plz

Doughnut_loving_swimmer:

hiro-

Doughnut_loving_swimmer:

you know we love you

Doughnut_loving_swimmer:

but we also dont want you to fail again so-

SHSLweedman:

im trying to get my shit together over here but its d i f f i c u l t

biker_with_dogs17:

damn im getting this man an alarm tf/hj

~Bballcherrysnowcone69 started a conversation with SHSLahogae~

12:45PM

Bballcherrysnowcone69: okay so ik you guys are at lunch rn but i said id keep you updated and im out rn and its my only chance to SO-

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

its the top of the second inning rn

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

i got possible third degree burns grass stains on my pant legs and smuged out eyeliner from the night before on my eyes lets get it

SHSLahogae: 

if that isnt a senior quote

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

ahassdjhskjdhs literally

SHSLahogae: 

hey i forgot to tell you good luck with the rest of the group but,,good luck🥺👉👈

SHSLahogae: 

and hows it going? are you winning?

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

awe thanks dude

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

and oh hells yeah were smoking em!

SHSLahogae: 

i mean of course the ultimate baseball stars kinda hard to beat

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

yeah im fucking killing em frfr, their not that good to be honest so unless they do a complete 180 in technique we'll win definitely

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

ngl even tho i kinda despise baseball now i do enjoy the high of the wins,

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

its like some hiro level pot but better-

SHSLahogae: 

i get that i mean who wouldnt? lmao

SHSLahogae:

wait wait hold up,, arent you supposed to be on the field rn?

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

nah the other teams batting and our teams other pitchers filling in for me

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

i get to sit out a little more and have my phone out and all that bc i get special privileges it pays hard to have your first cousin as the team manager and make the rules in ur favor aajskash-

SHSLahogae: 

oh wow lucky-

SHSLahogae:

so i assume that was that blonde girl that came out of ur apartment and watched from the balcony when i dropped your bag off or is that wrong?-

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

oof yeah thats kanon

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

shes my younger cousin, she lives an hour or two away but on tournament nights she comes over to my place so she can ride with me to our stadiums-

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

i srsly promise its not what it looks like,, like i dont even bring girls over anymore sO-

SHSLahogae: 

oh no its totally fine i was just curious!

SHSLahogae:

but thats cool! you guys must be super close lmao, i honestly wish i got close with my cousins but they all live like on the other side of the country

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

oh dude believe me its not all rainbows-

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

in fact,,, i cannot believe im admitting this but

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

im 100% not fucking with you when i say shes in love with me and has been for years

SHSLahogae: 

wait wait

SHSLahogae:

let me move my hair so i can,,, read that again???

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

AHSASHSSK NO U READ CORRECTLY

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

at this point its something my family kinda lives with knowingeven though its mega awkward if you think ab it for more than half a second?

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

i mean yeah i totally love her but no ew not like that

SHSLahogae:

plz tell me shes been made aware of that

Bballcherrysnowcone69: oh yea, gotta be over 3k times by now. this has kinda been an ongoing thing since we were little. shes tried everything from changing herself to writing me notes and everything but i mean ofc i decline?? and i feel shitty doing it because ik itll make her feel shitty but come on shes into her cousin and thats so wack i-

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

dont get me wrong shes a great person, shes incredibly kind and considerate and im sure she'll find someone that loves her,,,she just needs to look for men a little further than the new years dinner table

SHSLahogae: 

damn thats alot shshdkjshds

SHSLahogae:

im sorry that must be bad to go through all the time

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

eh ive learned to live with it,,, besides idk if,,,datinggirlsisreallymythinganymore?

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

i mean i used to do it a fucking lot but now that im in hopes peak and met such awesome cool dudes that i feel genuinely attracted to more than just physically trying to date chicks is just super gross now? idk how to describe it

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

ig i always just kinda dated girls because i mean all the cool popular kids at my school and my ball team and on tv were doing it so why shouldnt i? im cool too so why shouldnt i have a girl just as cool as me? and yeah they were all nice and and attractive ofc but but i never felt a genuine connection with them like say when i came here and met souda, its kinda hard to explain and it makes me feel super mushy and uncool but like at the same time it feels good to talk ab all this? idk

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

i hope you get what im putting down because if not this is a little uHm-🧍♂️

SHSLahogae: 

oh no i totally understand!

SHSLahogae:

i mean speaking from experience ive,,,actually never been in a relationship with anyone. im kinda new to all of that and love is so important to everyone and it sucks to know ive never been in love with anyone ajsahsd like maybe i have??? but i dont know what to expect or what to look for so-

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

dw youll just know when it happens like it kinda hits you over the head its hard to fucking miss tbh-

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

its like a euphoric experience overall, its like.. you form kind of an emotional connection to whoever you like and you wann be near them and talk to them and all that mushy shit 24/7 sometimes you do it without realizing, you just find yourself going like 'hey<3' all the time but they love it just as much as you

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

its confusing, a weird but also kinda kickass too ya know?

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

well except when ya get dumped that so not kickass

SHSLahogae:

yeah i heard ab you ans souda and saw you two around school alot im really sorry

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

ah thanks man but theres not much anybody can really do ab it now

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

i really just miss the thought of knowing someone was always in my corner i know i can go to when i dont feel very cool and they help me through it-

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

soudapop was that person for me whenever that happened, he was the only person i felt like i could do that with so not having that there hiTS dIFFerenT

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

but ya know who am i kidding,, hes got miss sonia now so

SHSLahogae:

oh yeah...theyre together now arent they?

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

why we broke it off in the first place tbh, i fucking knew he was spending wayyy too much time in the 'automotive class' after school only to find out hes deadass hooking up with the bitch on one of the desks

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

im just a mix of of pissed out of my mind that he'd do that and sadder than ive ever been because he'd do that. sucks ass what happened and sucks even more ass now that i cant talk ab it without people thinking "what the fucks wrong with this mentally unstable gay ginger"

SHSLahogae: 

no nono bro im sure there are people in our class you can open up to tho like its better to get it out of your system than to bottle it up, im sure if you reach out to,,,literally anyone other than byakuya or celeste theyll listen

SHSLahogae:

and like hey im always here for you if you need me, or like if you leave your bag some other place lmfao? ive got ur back like

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

oh damn dude,, thank you? you have no clue how much that means to me im

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

oh oop hold on its almost time for me to get back out on the field i gtg

SHSLahogae: 

oh wow lunch periods almost over too,

SHSLahogae:

hey good luck!

Bballcherrysnowcone69:

ah thanks dude! i feel like alot better than i did thanks for listening to my shit lmao

SHSLahogae:

ah no problem! anytime!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS,, aight so long story short, i had this up on wattpad; wattpad decides to lock me out of my acc so instead of copy pasting the story over here i have to completely rewrite it again which is just,,, amazing. anyways here yall go more chapters out hopefully soon


End file.
